Time of your Life
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Aradia finds a cave by the sea and almost drowns in it from the incoming tide but a certain sea troll saves her and thus begins something wonderful.


i ship Aradia and Feferi as moirails and this is how it began  
>may be lots of mistakes but well i had to get this out before the idea left my mind<br>i apologize in advance  
>also i can't do fish puns so Feferi makes none in this<br>song i was listening to that inspired this : Time of Your Life by Green Day  
>i found the title extremely fitting<p>

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_

* * *

><p>AA: please s0llux just this 0nce<br>TA: you 2aiid that la2t tiime and iit'2 liike what the tenth tiime now  
>AA: but this place is much better than the 0ther 0nes<br>AA: this time it is by the sea s0 it sh0uld be much m0re interesting than the 0thers  
>TA: 2orry AA not thii2 tiime<br>TA: ii'm 2tiill 2ore from falliing from that near cave iin you brought me two the other day  
>AA: i said I was s0rry<br>TA: ye2 ii know you diid  
>TA: a couple of tiime2 actually 2orry AA maybe next tiime<br>TA: ii al2o have a bunch of other 2tuff two work on  
>TA: tell me all about iit when you get back ii'll be all ear2<br>AA: alright fine I h0pe y0u get better  
>AA: s0rry again<br>TA: and agaiin I 2aiid iit'2 alriight

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

Aradia frowned a bit at her screen before closing her husktop and setting it to the side. She was already at the cave by the sea she mentioned to Sollux. She was hoping he wasn't still hung over the floor caving in under him from the last cave they explored. Obviously not, so with a sigh, she got up, put her husktop in her backpack and wandered into the cave.

The Aries could not wait to see what marvelous things she could dig up and add to her strange collection at home. Archeology was always fun and it was more fun sharing it with others. She was glad Sollux came with her most of the times but sometimes he just had to miss out on the best ones. Which was why she tried to get him to tag along every time she discovered a new place.

Aradia waved the flashlight she was holding around the cave as she walked in. The walls looked really pretty and reflected some rainbow like colours. It was very different from all the other caves she explored. The troll checked her watch and reminded herself that she could not stay long for if the tide came in, she'd be stuck or the cave would flood. The water was only as high as her ankles so she was fine.

After a half an hour, Aradia found what she came for. Ancient artifacts of a sea tribe along with fossils of some old sea creatures were imbedded into the cave walls and floor. She carefully set her bag down on an indent in the wall and pulled out her tools to carefully take out the fossils. She checked her watch, she had lots of time, and began to excavate.

The now satisfied troll girl, packed up her tools after she picked enough of the findings to satisfy herself. The cave had so many wonderful things and she hadn't even finished exploring. She would definitely have to come back tomorrow. Aradia shoved her now heavier bag onto her back and began to happily exit the cave.

As she walked, the water level changed and she stopped walking when it went up to her knees. When she checked her watch a horrified expression crept over her face. The watch said the exact same time when she last checked it. Her watch had shorted out and she had no idea how long she was actually in there. She had to get out of there fast.

The Aries began to run as fast as she could through the water. The level kept increasing as she got further and she could not see the exit. Aradia panicked when the water level began to creep up to her chest. The exit was nowhere in sight. She began to move faster and more frantically. Suddenly the ground beneath her was gone and her head plunged underneath the water. Aradia's heavy bag was pulling her down, as much as she regretted leaving the wonderful items behind, she had to get out alive.

After taking her bag off and letting it sink to the bottom, Aradia tried her best to reach the surface to catch her breath. She wasn't the best swimmer but was able to reach the surface. She gasped in a large amount of air and felt her head hit the top of the cave. It was filling fast. What kind of cave was this? Was she really here for that long?

Aradia turned her head to the right to look around and her temple just had to collide with a stalactite that she did not see earlier. Her vision blacked out immediately as she began to sink down back into the water and to the bottom of the cave.

Voices? Where was she? She remembered talking to Sollux, then the cave, the tide and-

Aradia shot straight up from her lying position only to collide her forehead with someone else's and lied right back down onto the couch she was on. This thankfully didn't knock her out again but it did hurt a lot.

"Ow motherfuck!" a voice cried above her head.

After rubbing her forehead, Aradia looked up to see a very tall troll with long horns, wearing purple polka dotted pants and a shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol on it.

"Gamzee?" the girl asked continuing to rub her head and turning around on the couch to face the tall troll. She had actually never met the troll before but from the descriptions she heard and the swearing she could tell who this was.

"Sup sister Aradia, nice meeting you. But our first meeting is kinda all up on the hurt side," the clown troll chuckled.

Before Aradia could ask where she was and why she was there with Gamzee, a concerned but optimistic voice was heard.

"Gamzee are you all right? What happened?" the voice's volume increase as the owner entered the room. An interestingly dressed sea troll appeared and immediately walked over, "Oh you're awake!"

"You are, Feferi I presume?" there was only one female sea troll in their group of friends so she presumed this was the one they knew.

"Yup! Nice to meet you Aradia. It was such a shock to see you in that cave, you are so lucky I came by," Feferi exclaimed.

"Sis here saved you and performed some nice air maneuvers to get some breathing back up in your almost drowned body," Gamzee let out a honk and another chuckle.

"I brought you here because well my hive is under water and Gamzee's was the closest to the shore."

"Hope you don't mind the motherfucking mess sister."

"Oh no, thank you very much for saving me," Aradia tried to sit up but then groaned at the pain in her head and lied back down.

"Try to rest, you took quite a hit to the head," Feferi gave her a worried look and sat by the side of the couch.

"Yeah the second one wasn't so great either," Gamzee rubbed his forehead as Feferi gave him an odd look, "Well sisters I got a previous engagement to get going to so you all stay as long as you motherfucking want until Aradia sis get better alright?"

"Thanks Gamzee, have fun on your date with Tavros~." Feferi called after the tall troll who left blushing.

Aradia sighed remembering the loss of her items, "Thank you again."

"It was no problem at all, but what were you doing there anyways? That cave is pretty dangerous, the tide flows into it quickly and there are many uneven spots in that cave," Feferi raised an eyebrow at the Aries.

"I like exploring caves and archeology, that cave looked interesting so I decided to check it out and then got caught by the tide because I stayed to long," Aradia sighed again and put an arm over her eyes, "and I lost all my stuff, maybe I should've waited and gone with Sollux, that way I wouldn't have almost died, since he'd bother me to leave at any chance he'd get and we'd end up leaving early."

"Well it's very unfortunate you almost drowned, but then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you! Also, I got your bag, although everything's wet and your husktop is probably ruined," Feferi leaned over to pick up a sopping wet empty backpack.

Aradia sat up, looked at her, the bag, all the items scattered on the floor on top of some towels, then back to the sea troll, "You were able to retrieve all my belonging and save me?"

"Yup! All these things are really cool though, so you go around and find ancient items and collect them? Archeology is studying old stuff right? So you stud them too? You're amazing!" Feferi exclaimed picking up one of the new found fossils and examining it.

"I'm amazing? I think you are, you saved me and all of my items and I've heard so many things about you too. You being the empress to be yet you are friends with so many trolls all of different blood colours."

"Hey they're all your friends too, I don't see much of a difference really. You're all great trolls," Feferi beamed which made Aradia smile, but then the Pieces suddenly frowned, "But why didn't Sollux go with you? You could have actually died if I wasn't there."

"He actually comes a long most of the time. Just this time he didn't go because he's still healing from the injuries he got from our last exploration. The ground caved in under him," Aradia bit her lower lip feeling that it was partly her fault.

"Oh really? He never told me," Feferi continued to frown.

"You speak with him?" Aradia asked, she didn't know he talked to anyone else aside from herself and Karkat and sometimes Eridan when the male sea troll wished to bug him.

"Hm? Oh yes, not very often but often enough if that makes sense."

"I had no idea he spoke with any of the other trolls. He's always held up in his room on his computer so I try my best to make him go outside as much as I can."

"Haha I try as well but he can't swim so he never agrees to any of my plans even during the times when I just want to hang out nowhere near water."

"Well that's quite rude of him to not accept such an offer from a kind troll such as you," Aradia and Feferi smiled at each other before giggling.

"Why thank you, maybe I should just ask someone else instead of inviting that guy. Eridan can be too much sometimes and I gotta find another friend to hang out with you know?"

"Well why don't I be that friend. Sollux doesn't quite enjoy our explorations."

"Oh I would love that! I'll help you with that cave tomorrow and bring you out before the tide comes in so you won't have a scary moment like that again."

"That would be wonderful."

This was the start of a very nice friendship.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: hey AA ii haven't heard from you in a whiile  
>TA: what'2 up? you were 2uppo2ed to tell me all about that cave by the 2ea<br>TA: and you haven't a2ked me to go exploriing with you for a whiile now ii'm all healed up you know  
>AA: my ap0l0gies I was busy with my new friend<br>TA: new friiend?  
>AA: yes<br>AA: 0ne that enjoys expl0ring with me and d0es n0t c0mplain every time I invite her  
>TA: what? who? and ii don't complaiin everytiime<br>AA: yes y0u d0  
>AA: d0n't w0rry y0u w0n't have t0 w0rry ab0ut me asking y0u t0 c0me al0ng any m0re<br>AA: feferi has been w0nderful c0mpany  
>TA: waiit fef? you've been hangiing out wiith fef this whole tiime?<br>TA: that'2 why 2he ha2n't been iinviitiing me out this past whiile either?  
>TA: siince when diid you become friiend2 wiith her?<br>AA: when I alm0st died in that cave by the sea  
>AA: feferi saved me<br>TA: you almo2t what?  
>AA: 0h it's ab0ut time I left<br>AA: I have an0ther 0uting with feferi t0day  
>AA: I will tell y0u ab0ut my near death experience an0ther time<br>TA: waiit what? AA hold on a second

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]


End file.
